1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension for a disc drive used in an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disc drive (HDD) is used in an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer. The HDD includes a magnetic disc that rotates around a spindle, a carriage turnable around a pivot, etc. A suspension for the disc drive is disposed on an arm of the carriage.
The suspension for the disc drive includes a load beam fixed to the carriage, a flexure located overlapping the load beam, etc. A slider is mounted on a tongue portion that is formed on the flexure. The slider is provided with a transducer for reading or writing data.
Flexures of various forms have been put to practical use according to required specifications. As an example of these flexures, there is a flexure with conductors described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-183831. The flexure with conductors includes a metal base member formed of a thin stainless steel plate, a resin base member formed of an electrically insulating material, such as polyimide, a plurality of copper conductors, etc. The resin base member is formed on the metal base member. The conductors are formed on the resin base member and covered by a cover member formed of an electrically insulating material, such as polyimide.
A pitchwise inclination of the slider with the tongue portion of the flexure in a free state is called a pitch static attitude in the art. In order to achieve a predetermined performance of the suspension for the disc drive, variation of the pitch static attitude should be minimized.
The pitch static attitude varies depending on various factors. It is generally known that the pitch static attitude may fluctuate owing to, for example, a variation in the machining accuracy of the flexure or a temperature change. Studies by the inventors indicate that a flexure with conductors is more susceptible to humidity changes than one without. In the case of a flexure with conductors in which a photosensitive polyimide is used for a resin cover member of a circuit member, in particular, the pitch static attitude sometimes may considerably vary in sensitive response to humidity changes.